


Collage

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [15]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Arguing, Disappointment, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Lab Bromance, Older Man/Younger Woman, School, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Your uncle Jerry is upset you've decided to drop out of college, even more so when he finds that Rick is supportive of your decision.





	Collage

"I can't believe this right now! Your parents just called me and told me you dropped out of college!?"

Jerry shouted walking into the garage with Beth behind him.

"Why would you do something like that! You had a fully paid ride and everything!"

Jerry continued as he stopped in front of you and Rick as you were both working on something together.

"H-Hey Jerry how about you mind your own business?"

Rick questioned causing the man to scoff.

"She got into one of the best colleges in the state! Fully paid! That's not just something you walk away from!"

Jerry whined causing Beth to roll her eyes a bit.

"For once Jerry is right, [Name], honey, what were you thinking?"

She questioned looking at you. You blinked slowly and shurgged.

"I got bored."

"You got **_bored_**!?"

Jerry sputtered too shocked to even fathom what you just said to him. He smacked his forehead.

"Yeah, I got bored. So I dropped out. Besides, I have more time now for other things."

"You mean working on this crap here with Rick!"

Jerry argued. You sighed and shook your head. You were trying to be nice to your uncle but at the same time you were starting to feel more and more like a disappointment than anything else.

"Listen Jerry, school isn't for smart people. [Name] is better off -- off without school. Besides she -- she can make more money in a year building shit with me and selling it to companies all around -- around the world than sitting in some class room being bored and racking up wasted time."

Rick said with a belch. Jerry narrowed his eyes and sighed looking at whatever it was that the two of them were building. That's when Beth stepped forward.

"You mean doing what you do for a living?"

Beth said causing Rick to shrug.

"H-Hey, it pays the bills."

"Plus I get to go on adventures and see some amazing shit."

You reminded your aunt and uncle.

Jerry pinched the brim of his nose and sighed deeply. Beth looked between you and Rick, her hands on her hips.

"Well, as long as it's something you love, I guess?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes, Jerry, I am!"

Beth spat before she rolled her eyes and turned on her heels.

"Ugh, not everything has to make you happy Jerry!"

Beth yelled as she left the garage with Jerry in tow, yelling back at her. The garage door slammed shut.

Both you and Rick rolled your eyes and you shook your head.

"This is why I don't believe in marraiges."

You said causing Rick to scoff as he picked up the wielder.

" _Saaaaaaaame_."

He belched before getting back to work.


End file.
